Blog użytkownika:Kira777333/Good End part1
right Jo ciągle dręczyły pytania. O co chodzi z maską? Dlaczego Shadow Bonnie tak się zachowywał? O co chodzi z tymi duchami? Co ma teraz zrobić? Wiedział jedno. Sam nie da rady. right Jo: Hej. Musimy w końcu coś zrobić. Bob: Ale w sensie, że co? Maria: Chodzi o maskę i ogólnie o wszystko. Bob: Aha. Tina: To co proponujecie? Jo: Nie wiem. right Rozmowe przerwał im nagła wiadomość w radiu. Był to komunikat o zaginięciu małej dziewczynki. Szczególnie poruszył on Marie. Nie zdołała ukryś swojego zakłopotania. Jo: Maria? Wszystko ok? Maria: Wiecie co? Ta cała sytuacja z tymi kostiumami, upętaniem i tym wszystkim jest totalnie bez sesnu. Tina: Racja. Maria: Więc zróbmy ją jeszcze bardziej bez sensu. Wszyscy: Co? Maria: Posłuchajcie. Ostatnio gadałam z pewną dziewczynką która twierdziła, że umrze,a raczej zginie w pizzeri. Nie wiem jak, ale wiedziała też coś o tronikach. Może w to wszystko jest trochę jak w paranormal activity? Tina: Sis, sis. Chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że wierzysz w magię? Prawda, że to wszystko jest dziwne, ale nie mieszajmy w to coś czego nie ma. Maria: A co szkodzi spróbować? right Kilka minut później dotarli do najbliższego medium. Tina: Nie wierzę, że to robimy. Jo: A mamy jakiś wybór? Zanim jednak który kolwiek z nich zapukał do drzwi te same się otworzyły. Słychać było równierz kobiecy głos mówiący: "proszę wejdźcie". Weszli do korytarza który przy ścianach miał zasłaniające drzwi regały wypełnione dziwnymi rzeczami. Na jego końcu był okragły pokój pokryty dywanami z okrągłym storłem przy którym siedziała starsza pani w stroju cyganki. ???: Spodziewała się was. Tina: Powarznie? Maria: Tina daj spokój. ???: Nie wszystko jest okej. W dzisiejszych czasach niedowarki to norma. Jo: Madam Efmine? M.E: Zgadza się Jo. Jo: Skąd pani wie... M.E: Doskonale was znam Jo, Mario. Tino i Bob - wszystc byli zszokowani - Jestem w końcu medium jak moja wnuczka... Maria: Ta o której mówili w radiu? M.E: Tak. Bob: Spokojnie na pewno się znajdzie... M.E: NIE ŻYJE! right Maria: Co? Jo: Może pani nam coś powiedzieć o tej masce? Na twarzy Madam pojawił się zarówno zarys przerażenia jak i nadziei. M.E: Siadajcie. Wszystko wam wyjaśnię. right Pizzeria nigdy nie była bezpiecznym miejsce. Dla nikogo. Już podczas otwacia pierwszej pizzeri zdarzyła się tragedia. Młoda dziewczyna zgineła. Jej matka miałą w rodzinei wiedźmy. Miała żal do wszystkich, że to jej ukochane dziecko zgineło, a nie inne. Rzuciła klątwe na to miejsce i niechcący też na duszę swojej córka. Teraz zawiedza kostium czarnej pantery. Maria: Kitty. M.E: Yhmm. Wkrótce potem pizzerie przejął nowy właściciel. Twój przodek Jo. Jo: Co? Mój? right M.E: Tak twój. Pan Afton jest twoim krewnym. Jego rodzina od lat kieruje pizzerią i morduje. Właściwie każdy z was ma tam przodka. Maria, Tina ta dziewczyna co zgineła była waszą, a Bob. Twój zginął w kstiumie miśka i został jego cienem. Z kolei Ken zginął tak jak jego krewny. Bob: On na serio zginął? right M.E: Niestety tak. Jego ciało zostało połączone z kostiumem. Tak jak i jego dusza. Ale możecie jemu, im wszystkim pomóc. Tina: Jak? right M.E: Ta maska. Nawet nie zdajecie sobie sprawy z jej mocy - wzieła ją do ręki i polała jakąś substancją. Ta zmyła warstwę farby ukarują jej prawdziw barwy - to pradawna maska. Kontroler dusz. Ten kto ją trzyma ma władzę nad duszami które zabito przy jej obecności. Tina: To chore. M.E: Ale prawdziwe. Ten świat ot nie tylko nauka. Niektórych rzeczy nie da się po prostu wyjaśnić. Maria: Jak możemy pomóc? M.E: Zamienić się rola z Aftonem. Zabijecie go w pizzeri. Wszyscy: CO?! M.E: To on jest głownym panem. Nie będziecie miec takiej władzy nad duszami jak on dopóku żyje. Tina: To absurd! Może jego też mamy ukryć w kostiumie? M.E: Jeśli chcecie. Jo: Proszę pan... M.E: To jedyne rozwiązanie! Gdyby było inne powiedziałabym wam, ale nie ma! Kiedy to zrobicie będziecie mogli zniszczyć maskę i dać im wolność. W przeciwnym razie podziewlicie ich los. Tina: W co pani chce nas wciągnąć? M.E: Wy nadla nie rozumiecie. To przeznacznie. Wszyscy macie coś wspólnego z tą pizzerią. Wszyscy mieszkacie w tym samym mieście. Wszyscy zaprzyjaźniliście w wieku zabitych dzieci. I wszyscy jeśli nic nie zrobicie zginiecie tak samo jak oni. Jo: Dlaczego niby mamy pani wierzyć? M.E: Nie musicie, a ja nie będe was zmuszać. Ja tylko mówię prawde, a nie sprawie, że w nią uwierzycie. Macie maskę. Jest wasza. Co zrobicie to wasza sprawa. right Przyjaciele opuścili medium i wałęsali się po ulicach. Bob: Co o tym wszystki myślicie? Tina: Wariatka. Maria: Tina! Tina: No co? Jo: Wiecie co? Chodźcie za mną. Poszli do pizzerii. Bob: Co chcesz zrobić. Jo: Dzięki masce można panowac nad duszami zabitych w jej obecności. Bob: I? Jo: Ktoś nie zginął w jej obecności. Poszli prosto do Kitty. Ta jak co dzień udzielała lekcji tańca. Tina: Na serio myślisz, że to zadziała? Jo: Nie mamy noc do stracenia. Tina: Już to mówiłeś. Dobra. Co robimy. thumb Jo dosłownie tanecznym krokiem dołączył do dzieci. Reszta po chwili zrobiła to samo co on. Po chwili Kitty klasknęła w dłonie dając znać, że teraz czas na przerwę. Dzieci szybko pobiegły do głównej sali coś zjeść. Zostali tylko przyjaciele. Kitty spojrzała na nich. Jo: Ty wiesz. right Kitty pomachała ręką dając znać by za nia poszli. Zaprowadział ich za kurtyny. Tam były drzwi do oddzielnego pokoju którego nie było widać na kamerach. Było w nim mnóstwo rzeczy, a także Shadowy i Springtrap. _________________________________ Myślę, że w 2 części już skończę zarówno good end jak i to drugie :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach